Εράκης
| εποχή = 2000.0 | μέγεθος = 4,04 (3,43-5,1 μεταβλητός) | τύπος = M2Ia | απόσταση = 2.000 - 5.200 έτη φωτός }} Εράκης (Erakis) είναι το ιδιαίτερο όνομα του ημικανονικά παλλόμενου υπεργίγαντα μ''' του αστερισμού Κηφεύς (mu Cephei, μ Cep) και είναι γνωστός ως '''αστέρας γρανάτης του Χέρσελ ή απλά αστέρας γρανάτης. Είναι ένα από τα μεγαλύτερα και πιο φωτεινά γνωστά άστρα στο Γαλαξία. Το κόκκινο χρώμα του οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι είναι φασματικής τάξης M2Ia. Αποτελεί ένα σύστημα τριών αστέρων. Ονομασία Το βαθύ κόκκινο χρώμα του μ Κηφέως πρώτη φορά παρατηρήθηκε από τον Ουίλιαμ Χέρσελ, ο οποίος το περιέγραψε ως: "ένα πολύ όμορφο βαθύ χρώμα γρανάτη, όπως αυτό του περιοδικού αστέρα Μίρα",Herschel W., "Stars newly come to be visible," Philosophical Transactions, the Royal Astronomical Society of London, 1783, p.257. γι'αυτό και πολλές φορές αναφέρεται ως ο αστέρας γρανάτης του Χέρσελ.Allen R. H., Star-Names and Their Meanings, G. . Stechert, 1899, p.158. Ο Τζιουζέπε Πιάτσι το ονόμασε Garnet Sidus στον κατάλογο αστέρων του.Piazzi, G., Palermo Catalogue, 1814. Το εναλλακτικό όνομα Εράκης (Erakis) χρησιμοποιήθηκε στον αστρικό κατάλογο του Antonín Bečvář και μάλλον οφείλεται σε σύγχυση με το μ Δράκοντα, ο οποίος στα αραβικά αποκαλούνταν al-Rāqis. Ο μ Κηφέως έχει επίσης τους προσδιορισμούς HD 206936, HR 8316, BD+58°2316 και HIP 107259. Αστρονομικά δεδομένα 300px|thumb|right|Τα σχετικά μεγέθη των [[πλανήτης|πλανητών του ηλιακού συστήματος και αρκετών γνωστών αστέρων, μεταξύ των οποίων το μ Κηφέως. 1. Ερμής < Άρης < Αφροδίτη < Γη 2. Γη < Ποσειδώνας < Ουρανός < Κρόνος < Δίας 3. Δίας < Wolf 359 < Ήλιος < Σείριος 4. Σείριος < Πολυδεύκης < Αρκτούρος < Αλντεμπαράν 5. Αλντεμπαράν < Ρίγκελ < Αντάρης < Μπετελγκέζ 6. Μπετελγκέζ < Εράκης < VV Κηφέως < VY Μεγάλου Κυνός.]] Ο αστέρας γρανάτης του Χέρσελ είναι ένας ερυθρός υπεργίγαντας, και μάλιστα είναι ένα από τα μεγαλύτερα γνωστά αστέρια. Η διάμετρός του είναι 650 - 1420 φορές μεγαλύτερη από αυτήν του Ήλιου και αυτό αντιστοιχεί σε ένα όγκο 4,5 δισεκατομμύρια φορές μεγαλύτερο από αυτόν του Ηλίου. Αν βρισκόταν στην θέση του Ήλιου η επιφάνειά του θα έφτανε μεταξύ την τροχιά του Κρόνου και του Δια, σε απόσταση 7,7 αστρονομικών μονάδων από το κέντρο του Ηλιακού Συστήματος. Στον Γαλαξία μόνο το UY Ασπίδος, VY Μεγάλου Κυνός και το γιγάντιο εκλειπτικό διπλό άστρο VV Κηφέως είναι γνωστά ότι είναι μεγαλύτερα, ενώ έχει διάμετρο ίδια με αυτή των V354 Κηφέως, KW Τοξότη και KY Κύκνου και του V838 Μονόκερου. Το τεράστιο μέγεθός του σημαίνει ότι η ακτινική διάμετρός του είναι μετρήσιμη και ισούται με 0,021 δεύτερα. Συγκριτικά, ο κοντινός υπεργίγαντας Μπετελγκέζ έχει ακτινική διάμετρο 0,044 δεύτερα. Επίσης το μ Κηφέως είναι ένα από τα λαμπρότερα άστρα του γαλαξία. Το απόλυτο μέγεθός του είναι -7 που σημαίνει ότι είναι περίπου 60.000 φορές λαμπρότερο από τον Ήλιο. Συνδυάζοντας την απόλυτη οπτική λαμπρότητα, την υπέρυθρη ακτινοβολία και την απορρόφηση και τη διάχυση του φωτός του από την διαστρική ύλη το αποτέλεσμα που προκύπτει είναι ότι το Εράκης είναι 353.000 φορές λαμπρότερο από τον Ήλιο και έχει βολομετρικό μέγεθος -9,1. Το μ Κηφέως έχει φασματικό τύπου Μ2. Η επιφανειακή θερμοκρασία του είναι 3.200 - 3.600 Κ. Η μάζα του είναι 15 με 25 φορές μεγαλύτερη από αυτή του Ήλιου, ενώ αρχικά ήταν περίπου 40. Το σίγουρο είναι ότι το αστέρι γρανάτης θα εκραγεί ως εντυπωσιακός υπερκαινοφανής αστέρας στα επόμενα εκατομμύρια χρόνια, καθώς ο Εράκης έχει ήδη αρχίσει την καύση του ηλίου σε άνθρακα. Προς το παρόν ο μ Κηφέως είναι ένα ασταθές άστρο που πάλλεται ημικανονικά (τύπου SRC) κάθε περίπου 2 χρόνια και το μέγεθός του μεταβάλλεται κατά περίπου 1,5 βαθμό. Η μεταβλητότητα του μ Κηφέως ανακαλύφθηκε από τον Τζον Ράσελ Χιντ το 1848. Η εκπομπή του άστρου δείχνει ότι περιβάλλεται από ένα κέλυφος αερίων, σκόνης και νερού με διάμετρο περίπου 15 ΑΜ. Σε αυτήν την περιοχή έχει εντοπιστεί ένα μέιζερ διοξειδίου του πυριτίου που τροφοδοτείται από την υπέρυθρη ακτινοβολία εκπέμπουν τα μόρια του νερού. Τριπλό άστρο Το μ Κηφέως αποτελεί ένα σύστημα τριών αστέρων, στο οποίο ο υπεργίγαντας περιτριγυρίζεται από δύο πολύ μικρότερους αστέρες για τους οποίους λίγα είναι γνωστά και οι οποίοι είναι ορατοί μόνο μέσω τηλεσκοπίου.http://simbad.u-strasbg.fr/simbad/sim-basic?Ident=ADS+15271+B Πέρα από το γεγονός ότι το μ Κηφέα Β είναι φασματικού τύπου Μ0, οι περαιτέρω πληροφορίες σχετικά με το βάρος, την ακτίνα και τη φωτεινότητα είναι αβέβαιες και βασίζονται σε εκτιμήσεις και αποτελέσματα από προσομοιώσεις. Δείτε επίσης * Μπετελγκέζ, ένας παρόμοιος υπεργίγαντας * Κατάλογος αστέρων του Κηφέως Παραπομπές Εξωτερικοί σύνδεσμοι * * The Garnet Star from Jim Kaler's Stars. * AAVSO: Star of the Month from AAVSO: Variable Star of the Month, Mu Cephei * Mu Cephei a grand red star * Mu Cephei imaged with a semiprofessional telescope in an amateur-observatory * image Mu Cephei * http://jumk.de/astronomie/big-stars/garnet-star.shtml Ερακης Ερακης Κατηγορία:Αντικείμενα Bayer